


Den volna

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex | Il commissario Rex
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alex se držel pevně, měl dokonce pocit, že se držel vůbec nejpevněji v životě. V duchu se proklínal, že nechal Christiana řídit. Sázel na to, že když se jeho kolega bojí výšek, koní, nemůže vidět vlastní krev a ani mrtvoly mu zrovna na žaludek dobře nedělají… Sázel na to, že i v oblasti řízení auta bude při pronásledování volit rychlou, ale bezpečnou jízdu. Oh, jak se Alex spletl.  
  
Ten chlap jel jako drak. Co jako drak, jako blázen, šílenec! Nechápal, kde se Christian naučil takhle řezat zatáčky, motor pod jeho… ehm, péčí… doslova řval, pneumatiky budou hned nazítří potřebovat vyměnit… no, ale na druhou stranu nemohl Christianovi upřít, že by nejel dobře. Náskok pronásledovaného úspěšně stahovali, nakonec jim bylo nakloněno i štěstí, když vrah musel zastavit u železničního přejezdu, pokud vyloženě nestál o bližší seznámení se s vlakovou soupravou.  
  
Christian s autem udělal smyk, Alex po něm narychlo mrknul, jen aby si všiml jeho spokojeného výrazu, hmátl po zbrani a už byl venku s Rexem a Christianem v patách. Muž jim utekl do lesa, ale proti Rexovým běžeckým schopnostem neměl šanci. Pes jej povalil a pak poslušně počkal, než Alex nasadí ležícímu pouta, nadšeně zavrtěl ocasem a vydal se za nimi zpátky na cestu.  
  
Právě včas dorazily na místo posily, jež si zatčeného přebraly a postaraly se i o vrahovo auto.  
  
"Chceš hodit domů nebo na stanici?" zeptal se Alex poté, co vyrazili zpátky do centra.  
  
"Jestli pro mě ráno přijedeš, tak domů," zkusil to Christian.  
  
"No, tak dobře," pousmál se Alex, nijak mu to nevadilo, stejně vstával kvůli Rexovi dříve, než bylo potřeba, a zastávka u Christiana jej o moc času nepřipraví. "Dobře, ale chci vědět, kde ses naučil takhle řídit," stanovil si podmínku a zvědavě čekal, co se dozví.  
  
"Ale copak, ty ses bál? Jel jsem na tebe moc rychle?" slyšel Alex v Christianově hlase škodolibou radost a smích.  
  
"To taky, ale to tvoje vybírání zatáček budu mít před očima ještě hodně dlouho," přiznal barvu a dopřál Christianovi aspoň malé vítězství.  
  
"Můj poslední případ na oddělení pro delikty mladistvých. Pracoval jsem v utajení na vraždě jednoho mladíka, jenž patřil ke skupině pořádající nelegální závody. Abych zapadl, naučil jsem se pár triků od svého známého, který se věnuje podobným věcem…"  
  
"A jak to dopadlo?" pobídl Christiana k pokračování Alex.  
  
"Vraždu se mi podařilo objasnit, i když mi k tomu dopomohl Richard."  
  
"Jako Moser?"  
  
"Ano," potvrdil Christian. "Byl to náš první společný případ, i když ne oficiálně."  
  
Alex si to pak chvíli přebíral v hlavě, přeci jen se dozvěděl pár nových informací, ale stejně jej nejvíce zajímalo jen jedno.  
  
"Můžeš mi prosím tě říct, jak jsi mezi nimi zapadl vizuálně?"  
  
"Co tím myslíš?"  
  
"No, nenarážím na tvou postavu, ale pochybuji, že ses mezi ně vetřel ve svém obvyklém outfitu."  
  
"Nosil jsem černou koženou bundu… Proč tě to tak zajímá?"  
  
"Jen bych tě rád viděl v něčem jiném, to je všechno," uchechtl se Alex. "Budu celý týden kupovat housky se salámem, když mi ukážeš, v čem jsi chodil mezi ty závodníky," navrhnul, zvědavost mu nedala, aby tohle téma jen tak zahodil. Christian neustále nosil jen nepadnoucí oblek, a i když se při výsleších uměl odvázat, nedokázal si představit, jak vypadá drsná verze Christiana Böcka.  
  
"Fajn, celý týden housky se salámem a minimálně jedna z nich bude patřit mě, je ti to jasné?" souhlasil Christian s pohledem upřeným na přední sedadlo.  
  
"No, mě ano, ale nevím, jak se k tomu staví Rex."  
  
"Však já také mluvil na něj, to on hlídá mou štíhlou linii," pronesl naoko kysele, ale když se na něj Rex otočil, štěknul a vypláznul jazyk, Christian se na něj nedokázal zlobit ani v nejmenším.

* * *

  
"To jsme si ale nedomluvili, Christiane," smál se Alex, když vešel do Christianova bytu druhý den ráno a jeho kolega mu na ramínku ukazoval černou, koženou bundu. "Já myslel, že si oblečeš přesně to samé, co jsi tehdy nosil."  
  
Christian se na něj chvíli podezřívavě díval, pak ale jen protočil oči a rozkázal:  
  
"Dva týdny housky se salámem."  
  
"Vyděrači," zubil se Alex a usadil se na barovou stoličku. Christian měl tak miniaturní byt, že kuchyň a obývák byly vlastně jedním pokojem, druhý a zároveň poslední pokoj byl ložnicí. Rex se uvelebil na gauči a očividně si nedělal starosti s tím, že je na návštěvě.  
  
"Mám si pro tvé potěšení upravit i vlasy?" ozvalo se z ložnice. Alex se mezitím začetl do starších novin a tak se vzmohl jen na:  
  
"Cože?"  
  
Zvedl zrak a z futer se vyklonila střapatá blond hlava.  
  
"Jestli si mám kvůli tobě upravit i vlasy," zopakoval dotaz Christian, načež znovu protočil oči nad Alexovým výrazem, který byl jednoduše nadšený. "Začínám mít obavy, o co ti tady jde," poznamenal a vrátil svou pozornost k oblečení.  
  
Ne, vážně netušil, proč to dělá. Samozřejmě, pro housky se salámem zdarma, ale svačina zase nebyla tak drahým artiklem, aby si ji nedokázal zaplatit sám. Možná se mu jen nechtělo odmítnout Alexovu prosbu. Udělal toho už pro něj tolik, choval se k němu jako k sobě rovnému, s čímž se nesetkával denně. Svůj motiv vyhovět mu tedy znal, ale proč Alex tak touží jej vidět v něčem jiném než obleku… Jeden důvod jej napadal, ovšem Alex… nejevil se mu jako ten typ.  
  
Zapnul zip a odebral se do koupelny, kde během chvilky vlasy namočil, lehce vysušil, napatlal gelem a měl hotovo. Při pohledu do zrcadla sám sebe málem nepoznal, to drsňácké oblečení a účes dělaly divy. Cítil se divně, když se vracel do obývacího pokoje a ještě divněji, jakmile jej Alex spatřil.  
  
Alex naklonil hlavu podobně, jako to dělal Rex, když ho něco zaujalo. Christian nejistě přešlápl, nerad se před někým předváděl, na tváři se mu ale rozlil jemný úsměv poté, co si Alex založil ruce na prsou a zadíval se takřka uznale.  
  
"Sluší ti to," vypadlo z něj a mluvil pravdu. Christian vypadal… dobře. Sakra dobře. Až na jedinou drobnost by si jej s klidem zařadil mezi obhroublé závodníky, s nimiž měl dříve zkušenosti. Jenže… "Ale osobně bych ti nezbaštil, že patříš mezi ně."  
  
"Cože? Proč ne?" pozvedl nechápavě ruce Christiana přešel k Alexovi blíž. "Bunda, kalhoty, rukavice, účes… Co bys ještě chtěl?"  
  
"Tvoje oči, Christiane," tlemil se Alex a na nechápavý výraz svého kolegy dodal: "Příliš moc jimi vyjadřuješ, že jsi dobrý člověk, ne žádný závodník s morálními zásadami lopaty."  
  
A bylo to tady zase. Ten Alexův pohled. Christian jej nikdy přesně nedokázal zařadit, ale přišel mu skoro něžný, takový, jakým se díval i na Rexe… co by jinému vadilo, Christianovi lichotilo, přeci jen Rex nebyl obyčejný pes. Jen stál, nevzmohl se na žádný pohyb a udržoval oční kontakt, příjemný pocit jím prostoupil, sevřel mu žaludek, zároveň zahřál i srdce. Tohle uměl jen Alexův pohled…  
  
V tom jej něčí zvědavý čumák začal očichávat.  
  
"Vypadám jinak, viď? Půjdu to svlíknout," využil příležitosti Christian a už se otáčel k odchodu, když jej Alex uchopil za loket a zastavil. Christian se na něj tázavě znovu podíval.  
  
"Nechceš si to pro dnešek nechat? Změna ti může prospět," usmál se, nevinnost sama.  
  
"Jako to mám jít v tomhle do kanceláře?" ujišťoval se skepticky blonďák.  
  
"No, vlastně dnes na stanici nemůžeme, prasklo jim tam potrubí, takže veškeré hovory nám Hellerer přesměruje na mobily. Volal mi zrovna, když jsem k tobě jel, a slíbil jsem mu, že ti to řeknu."  
  
"Takže máme volno?" zkroutily se koutky Christianových úst směrem vzhůru, v očích se zablesklo.  
  
"Dokud nám Hellerer nezavolá, pak ano," přikývl Alex s pobaveným úsměvem. "Potřebuješ něco vyřídit nebo…?"  
  
"Nebo?" pozvedl Christian obočí a zvědavě čekal, co Alex navrhne. Očekával, že ho pozve k sobě domů a asi se zase jednou pořádně nají.  
  
"Nebo jsme už dlouho negrilovali…"  
  
"To zní dobře," odsouhlasil Christian návrh a pak si uvědomil, co má na sobě. "Vážně si to mám nechat?" zeptal se, v košili a volných kalhotách se cítil podstatně jistější.  
  
"Jo," zaculil se Alex a v očích mu jiskřilo takovým způsobem, že Christian už opravdu nevěděl, co si má myslet. Buď má Alex úchylku na černé oblečení, nebo s ním tady bezostyšně flirtuje. Nebo obojí.


	2. Chapter 2

Společně s Rexem navštívili supermarket, nakoupili suroviny a domluvili se ještě s Peterem, že se sejdou u Alexova domu okolo dvanácté. Měli štěstí, během oběda ani odpoledne se výjimečně žádná vražda nestala, slunce svítilo a maso se zásluhou šéfkuchaře Hellerera nevznítilo. Christian sice protestoval, že ani v jeho péči by se jídlu nic nestalo, ale když se vzápětí ne vlastní vinou poroučel z houpací sítě, kterou Rex jen tak mimochodem na jedné straně odvázal, přestal brblat a raději začal Rexe honit po zahradě.

 

Alex jen s potutelným úsměvem čekal, co ti dva vyvedou. Nechápal, že Christiana baví Rexe neustále pokoušet, ale na druhou stranu se jejich vylomeninami bavil. Téměř nevěřil vlastním očím, když se oba vrátili celí a bez viditelných úhon, jen Christian funěl jako by právě uběhl maraton. Naštěstí si sundal koženou bundu, ale i tak černé triko silně přitahovalo sluneční paprsky, navíc fyzická aktivita… Lepilo se mu k tělu a Alex měl najednou problém od svého kolegy odtrhnout pohled.

 

Kdyby mu tehdy Rex neskočil do klína a nedožadoval se pořádné dávky láskyplného drbání, možná by na něj zíral až do večera. Takhle se začal věnovat svému psímu parťákovi a stále více si během následujících hodin, strávených v Christianově společnosti uvědomoval, jak často o něj zavadí očima, jak si s železnou pravidelností vyměňují úsměvy, jak mu je byť jen letmý dotek příjemný.

 

Když v šest večer Hellerer odcházel, Alex upřímně doufal, že se Christian taky nerozhodne jít domů. Ale ten se jen zeptal, jestli se nepřesunou dovnitř, jelikož je venku už zima. Alexovým nitrem se rozšířila radost. Znamenalo to, že Christianovi není jeho přítomnost nepříjemná… A to mu pro začátek stačilo. Nebyl si jistý, jestli na něj příliš nezíral, jestli neřekl něco, co by neměl…

 

Protřel si oči. Sám nevěděl, co chce, vlastně byl Christianovým chování zmatený. Chová se jen přátelsky nebo mu naznačuje, že by mu nevadilo i něco víc?

 

Zabraný do vlastních myšlenek se usadil na gauči, Rex mu strčil čumák k obličeji a jal se mu důkladně olíznout krk.

 

"No, a co si o tom myslíš ty?" zeptal se jej tiše.

 

"O čem?"

 

"O tom, jestli je tohle oblečení lepší než oblek," zahrál to Alex do autu a zazubil se na Christiana, zatímco Rex se díval na druhého muže poněkud zaraženě. Jako by přemýšlel, jak odpoví, ale tím, že se přemístil ke Christianovi, usadil se před ním a zavrtěl ocasem, se snažil vyjádřit, že je mu úplně jedno, v čem bude Alexův kamarád chodit, hlavně, aby si s ním dál hrál a nosil mu housky se salámem.

 

Christian se k němu sehnul a nakonec se usadil na zemi, Rex se trochu netypicky k němu přitulil a nechal se hladit. Alex se uvelebil na pohovce a díval se dolů na ty dva, jak se k sobě mají. Co více by si mohl přát…

 

"Říkal jsi, že ten případ byl tvůj první s Moserem, ale ne oficiálně," vzpomněl si, jak tak pozoroval své kolegy a přátele, kteří Mosera dobře znali. "Jak to tehdy bylo?" ani nevěděl, proč se ptá, možná ho zajímalo, jaký měl Christian vztah s předchozím Rexovým pánem. Třeba by mu to mohlo napovědět, ačkoliv netušil jak.

 

"Já jsem byl v utajení a on to nevěděl. Vyšetřovali jsme oba úplně jinou vraždu, které spolu ale souvisely. Zejména prostředím, ale… no, navazovaly na sebe. Proč tě to zajímá?" zvedl k němu Christian své modré oči, jež v šeru pokoje doslova zářily. Alex měl pocit, že se v nich musí jednou utopit…

 

"Když jsem přišel, Moser byl citlivé téma. Hlavně pro Rexe, ale neušlo mi, že i pro tebe," zarazil se, když Christian sklopil zrak zpět k odpočívajícímu Rexovi, pohyb jeho ruky v kožichu neustával. "Jenže rád bych se o něm něco dozvěděl. Nepochybuji o tom, že to byl skvělý detektiv, ale… jaký byl člověk?"

 

Christian sledoval své prsty, jak pročesávají Rexovu srst, pes mu tiše oddechoval v klíně. Zapátral v paměti, ale nenašel v ní žádnou vzpomínku, z níž by čišela tak nostalgická nálada, v jaké se nyní nacházel. Úplně nevěděl, kam tou otázkou Alex míří, ale zasloužil si vědět, s kým pracovali s Rexem dříve… jak tak seděl a drbal Rexe v kožichu, uvědomoval si, že do podobné situace by se s Richardem nikdy nedostal. Taková důvěra, jakou cítil k Alexovi, mezi nimi nepanovala.

 

"Richard byl… svůj. Nenechal si do ničeho moc mluvit, a kdyby mohl, snažil by se zachránit všechny lidi na světě, hlavně děti, k těm měl opravdu výjimečný vztah. Jo, děti a Rex, to pro něj bylo nejdůležitější. Taky byl smířený s tím, že…"

 

Alexovi bylo jasné, že mluvit o Moserovi pro něj není zrovna lehké, přesunul se z gauče na zem a posadil se kousek od Christiana s Rexem. Nechtěl je rušit, zdálo se, že i Rex ví, o kom se mluví a při zmínce Moserova jména tiše zakňučel.

 

"…že umře mladý. A podle toho taky žil, do všeho šel na sto procent, i když občas působil trochu líně. Ale ty ses ptal na to, jaký to byl člověk… byl odtažitější než ty, držel si odstup."

 

"Proto tě tak překvapilo, když jsem se tě zeptal na křestní jméno?" nedalo to Alexovi, musel si to potvrdit.

 

"Jo," pousmál se Christian, "Nevím, jak to bylo za mého předchůdce, ale co mi pověděl Hellerer, tak Richard křestním oslovoval akorát doktora Grafa a svého mentora Maxe Kocha."

 

"Takže Moser byl pro vás spíše kolega než přítel…" vyrozuměl z řečeného Alex a doufal, že nezní jako někdo, kdo se potřebuje ujistit o své výjimečnosti. Byl jen zvědavý, dokazovat si nic nepotřeboval.

 

"Dá se to tak říct… Proto jsme z tebe byli s Hellererem trochu v šoku. Richard byl sice člověk, se kterým se dalo dobře vyjít, ale rozhodně z něj nesršel takový optimismus. Dokonce jsme měli strach, že v zápalu nadšení pro věc z nás budeš chtít udělat podobné atlety."

 

"To bych si nedovolil, chtít po tobě fyzickou aktivitu," ohradil se Alex a vřele se usmíval, když se na něj Christian pochybovačně zadíval. "Ale ráno si půjdu zaběhat, můžeš jít se mnou, kdyby sis to rozmyslel."

 

"Vždyť je sobota!" zatvářil se Christian tak zděšeně, až to Alexe upřímně rozesmálo.

 

"No, dobře, dobře, já tě do ničeho nenutím," zvedl Alex v obraně ruce. Vzápětí jej až polilo horko, když si uvědomil, že jediné, co by právě chtěl, je políbit ta ústa, zvlněná v pobaveném úšklebku. Christian byl tak blízko, jen pár centimetrů, zabrněly jej ruce, chtěl se ho dotknout, obejmout… u srdce jej bodlo, jak moc to všechno chtěl.

 

Ale místo toho jen dál seděl a díval se, jak si jeho milovaný pes užívá péči jeho milo… ne, nebyl připravený tu myšlenku dokončit, a Rex jako by jeho rozpoložení vycítil, během chvilky vyskočil na nohy a usoudil, že je čas na procházku. A jelikož nehodlal o svém přesvědčení diskutovat, nezbylo Alexovi nic jiného, než se s ním vydat ven.

 

"Asi si půjdu zaběhat teď, je tam hezky a příjemně, na zítřek hlásili déšť," usoudil Alex, "jdeš taky nebo se raději budeš válet?"

 

"Když to podáš takhle, tak si připadám jako ten největší lenoch pod sluncem," postěžoval si Christian, načež souhlasil s tím, že si od Alexe vypůjčí oblečení a protáhne si kostru. Už po třech kilometrech toho litoval…

 

"No, ták, ještě dva, to zvládneš," povzbouzel jej Alex, který se ještě ani nestačil zadýchat. "Schválně jsem Rexovi řekl, aby vybral kratší trasu, než jakou chodíme běžně."

 

"Jak velkorysé," vydechl Christian, zatímco se v předklonu držel za bok a funěl jak sentinel. Navzdory neochotě těla se dal znovu do pohybu, Alex se držel u něj a společně následovali Rexe až zpět k domu.

 

"Nebude ti vadit, když si dám sprchu?" zeptal se po jejich večerním maratonu.

 

"Posluž si, ručníky jsou v koupelně." Vzápětí se na Christiana obrátil s otázkou: "Chceš nachystat i něco na spaní?"

 

Blonďák se zarazil a otočil se tváří znovu k Alexovi.

 

"Tedy, jestli chceš přespat…" podrbal se Alex na hlavě, úsměvu, jež následoval po Christianově přikývnutí, zabránit už nestačil.

 

Jakmile Christian zmizel za dveřmi koupelny, vydal se Alex najít něco, co by připomínalo pyžamo, ale on nic takového nevedl. Nachystal tedy kraťasy a triko podobné tomu, jaké půjčil Christianovi ven. Bude se s tím muset spokojit, pomyslel si, pootevřel dveře do koupelny a odložil oblečení na židli, pak se vytratil a šel nakrmit Rexe. Určitě už musel mít hlad.

 

Rex zhltnul celou konzervu jako by nic, následně se odebral sledovat televizi. Poučil se a už si nepouštěl placené kanály s obsahem nevhodným pro psy mladší osmnácti let, a spokojil se s pořadem o zahradničení, ztotožňoval se totiž s moderátorem v negativním postoji ke krtkům.

 

"Ehm, Alexi?"

 

Oslovený se zaměřil na Christiana, jenž se na něj od prahu dveří koukal a očividně narážel na triko, co mu Alex poskytnul.

 

"Copak, nelíbí?" snažil se Alex potlačit úsměv. Triko totiž mělo potisk I love Rex, přičemž R bylo po odloupnutí písmene S domalováno dodatečně. "Náhodou ti moc sluší."

 

Rex souhlasně zaštěkal a nadšeně zavrtěl ocasem.

 

"No, když to říkáš," vzdal se Christian při pohledu na psa, jenž byl evidentně s jeho vkusem spokojen, a usadil se k němu na gauč.

 

Alex se jal rovněž využít sprchy, než zapnul vodu, tak ještě slyšel, jak Christian s Rexem diskutuje ohledně užití humánnějších metod na hubení krtků. V rychlosti se opláchnul, obléknul si kraťasy a triko na spaní a vrátil se zpátky do obýváku.

 

Prošel okolo televize a záměrně ignoroval Christianův pohled. Jen slepý by si nevšiml, že na něj opravdu zíral.

 

"Chceš něco k jídlu nebo k pití?"

 

"Ne, díky, Alexi," odpověděl Christian a Alex se tak s prázdnýma rukama vrátil z kuchyně, aby se uvelebil na gauči, Rex se rozvaloval mezi nimi. No, byl by blázen, kdyby utíkal z místa, kde měl z každé strany jednu drbající ruku. A tak se stalo, že ani jeden z mužů netušili, na co se dívají, mlčky hladili stejně tichého psa, dokud se jejich dlaně nad Rexovým hřbetem nestřetly.

 

Alex nejprve ucuknul, leknul se, podruhé už ale nechal Christianovu ruku sjet po té jeho, pak tu svou obrátil, nyní mohl konečky prstů přeběhnout po Christianově dlani, neskutečně jemné… Přivřel oči. Nepamatoval si, kdy naposled cítil k někomu tak silné emoce, že i prostý dotek rukou mu přišel příliš… příliš intenzivní, než aby jej zvládl s kamenným výrazem ve tváři.

 

"Christiane…" uniklo mu z pootevřených rtů.

 

Oslovený muž pootočil hlavu, Alexův výraz mu vyrazil dech. Nemohl si nevšimnout, jak se na něj během dne Alex dívá, jak se na něj usmívá, ještě ho nezažil tak nesmělého, takřka bázlivého, hrdlo se mu svíralo při pomyšlení, že ho do takového stavu dostal právě on sám. Netušil proč ani jak, ale jen to sevřené jejich dlaní, Alexovy přivřené oči a jeho jméno, jež bylo vysloveno s něhou, roztřásl se, zimou určitě ne, čímsi jiným, mocnějším.

 

Alex dokořán rozevřel oči a upřel svůj pohled na Christiana, jehož ruku stále svíral ve své, ty nebesky modré oči… byly nádherné, stejně jako tnejistý výraz v Christianově tváři… a nespokojeně si pod vousy mručící pes. Rex se rozhodl, že tihle dva už potřebují být sami, zvedl, olízl oběma na dobrou noc obličeje a šel si lehnout.

 

Alex ho pro jistotu zkontroloval, načež vypnul televizi a zhasnul. Uvažoval, že Christianovi nabídne, aby spal na gauči, že mu donese deku a polštář, ale tohle nechtěl.

 

"Pojď sem," vybídnul jej, počkal, než k němu Christian došel, a sám pak zamířil k posteli, kterou rozestlal.

 

"Můžu spát na gauči, jestli chceš," ozval se Christian, opírající se o futra, tvářil se na něj nezvykle nečitelně, většinou měl pro každou situaci speciální úšklebek…

 

"Nechci," zahleděl se mu Alex zpříma do očí. "Lehni si." Doufal, co, doufal, přál si, aby jej Christian poslechl, aby neodešel… ne, teď, ne… Téměř se mu podlomila kolena úlevou, když se Christian odlepil ode dveří a vydal se k posteli.

 

Alex zhasnul lampičku, vlezl si pod deku a vnímal, jak se matrace pod druhým, ač subtilnějším, tělem prohnula. Srdce mu bušilo, Christian byl tak blízko… A byl ještě blíž, když se k němu zády přiblížil natolik, že Alexovi stačilo překonat posledních pár centimetrů a mohl by ho sevřít v náručí.

 

Tentokrát už Alex nezaváhal. Obejmul Christiana, nos zabořil do čerstvě umytých vlasů a spokojeně se nadechl. Tělo pod jeho paží bylo uvolněné, zády se dotýkalo jeho hrudníku, nitrem se mu šířil pocit štěstí, umocněný o něžně vyřčené:

 

"Dobrou noc, Alexi."

 

A Alex do vonících pramenů jen tiše odpověděl:

 

"Dobrou noc, Christiane."


End file.
